


practise till you break your bones

by Soobread_16



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Drives, M/M, Soonyoung is a good hyung, chan is a cutie, falling asleep in car, late night practise, not proof read ignore mistakes, sleepy Chan, soonyoung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobread_16/pseuds/Soobread_16
Summary: Chan is sleepy from late night practice and soonyoung comes to pick him up.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	practise till you break your bones

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to the fic   
> Recommended song
> 
> stray kids– 19

The thumping of their song fearless comes to an end as chan slumps against the mirror walls behind him watching his sweat drip down his hair and on to his face. He feels like a ton of bricks being hammerd, placed on top of his head as he looks for his phone beside him making his pattern quickly to stop the next song from playing until a vibration of his phone stops him followed by a series of rings. 

_Incoming call from horangiehyung ___

"Hello?" Chan asked more like said he had a bad feeling about this. 

"Chan" the voice was none other than his hyung kwon soonyoung, it sounded strict and needless to say chan was prepared for what he was gonna face for staying past time in the dance studio. 

"Yeah.." chan replied quietly.

"Are you done?..With practised? " Soonyoung asked calmly.

The question was a bit of a surprise for chan he assumed he'd get scolded for staying late or get lecture about his health and stuff. 

'Uhh yee...ah yeah. I'm done with it why- "

"Come down then I'm waiting and hurry up I'm freezing as well" soonyoung said before letting chan continue. 

Chan had many questions but he was really tired to voice them out but he picked his bag up and marched his way down to the parking lot since he assumed soonyoung might be there 'waiting' for him. 

As he entered the parking lot he saw a black car with tinted windows, headlights on indicating it was waiting for him. Again question swarmed his mind though he ignored them because of his sleepy state and made his way to the car and pulled open the door to the passenger seat. Sitting on the driver's side was soonyoung which took him by surprise for the second time as the members rarely drove.

"Hey" soonyoung said.

"Hey" chan greeted back tiredly. 

"You okay?" 

"Hmm..just really tired from practise" 

"Who told you to practise till you break your bones?"

"Myungho hyung" chan says with his eyes already closed as he felt the car starting to move. 

"He was joking you know right" 

"Hmmm it's too late now anyway hyung" 

"Chanie" chan lifts his eyelids just to peek a look at soonyoung on the use of his nickname. 

Chan hummed as an answer.

" You know you're doing really good right?" 

No answer. 

"I know you have been down for sometime and not satisfied with yourself but in all honesty you're doing better than everyone else so stop pushing yourself okay? 

No answer again. 

"I know this won't help you lighten up your mood but at least tell hyung what's wrong maybe I can help you take it out of your system and- Soft breathes stopped soonyoung in the middle of his rant and he took a quick glance at the younger beside him. Chan was sleeping with his head against the tinted windows with his mouth slightly open small breathes coming out and body resting motionless. Soonyoung let out a little laugh at the sight as he parked the car near their dorm. He felt a little stupid talking to himself without noticing chan was asleep. After parking the car he stepped out and went to the other side carefully pulling it open as he gently caught chan who was leaning against the window on his side of the car. He put his hand under chan's thighs and lifted one of chan's hands behind his neck so he could lift him up with ease. Chan was light really light for soonyoung and he was comparatively smaller than the older so it made things better in this situation. While reaching the elevator soonyoungs arms were finally starting to strain a bit so he shifted chan into a comfortable position for both now with chan's legs on either side of his waist and hands hanging gently from soonyoungs shoulder with is face pressed between the meeting point of his neck and shoulder. As he waited for the elevator to reach the 6th floor his gaze shifts on chan and how the younger looks tired but at rest it puts soonyoung to ease once he sees and feels chan breathing softly against his neck. He thinks about all the times chan has hyped each member up with his quirky remarks and dolphin laughs and almost thinks it's a bit unfair chan has to face all this but in the end he's only human too. His thoughts were cut short by the elevator doors opening indicating that he's reached his destination soonyoung walked down to their dorm and opened the door with his spare key (each of the member had one spare key) as he entered the dorm he was met with silence everybody was asleep which was a good thing considering the time. He slowly marched to chan's shared room with mingyu and jisoo. Placing chan on his bed, gently removing the younger boy's arms from his neck and turning around to leave only to be stopped by the sudden pull from the hem of his hoodie. "Hyung..stay" a sleepy mumble was heard from the small lump resting on the bed and the was all soonyoung needed before slipping inside the covers with his favorite dongsaeng. "Yeah I'm here now good night channie" "..goodnigh.." chan already pressed his face against soonyoung's chest and his legs tangled with the older. Now that soonyoung thinks with chan fast asleep on his chest he won't ever mind picking up chan after late night practice if chan gets all cuddly like this.


End file.
